AK-47
The '''AK-47' is the standard assault rifle in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Also seen in the Playstation Vita's Uncharted Golden Abyss. It is commonly found on enemies in the earlier chapters. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune & Uncharted 2: Among Theives The AK-47 is a basic assault rifle. It holds less ammunition than the M4 (starting ammo capacities of 30 and 32 rounds respectively), and it is less accurate than both the M4 and the FAL, however it is more powerful than both. It is best used at short-medium range, but can also be decent at long range. Online Multiplayer In the multiplayer component of ''Among Thieves, this weapon is the starting primary weapon in standard-rules online multiplayer matches, thus making it the most used weapon in multiplayer. Found on all maps in various locations. It has high damage power but low range and accuracy. Recoil is high so is best suited to close range engagements. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The AK-47 is in both the singleplayer and multiplayer modes of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Seen in almost all videos but the sound is different (as usual) and the gun is easier to control as in previous installments in the game franchise. Online Multiplayer The recoil has been lowered slightly from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It is one of the first weapons unlocked and available from the start, the other being the G-MAL. Weapon Mods The AK-47 comes with MODs in online multiplayer. There are a total of amount is 7 MODs. They are: -Call Out -Scope Zoom -Reload Speed -Clip Size -Blindfire Accuracy -Accuracy -Max Ammo Variants Jade Level up to Rank 65. Blindfire Accuracy and Max Ammo mods increase the total amount of ammo you can carry and your probability of hitting enemies if you prefer to rain bullets without aiming. Eddy's Complete the Alexandria Legendary Treasure Set in Classic. *Emerald Lion *Ruby Lion *Jade Lion Nepal One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Magazine size mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Magazine Size allows you to carry more bullets per magazine. Drake's Complete the End of Death Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Deathmatch. *Emerald Yamantaka *Ruby Yamantaka *Jade Buddha Statue Reload speed and Blindfire Accuracy mods let you reload your weapon faster and less worry about actually hitting a target while aiming. Navarro's Complete the Mortician's Curse Legendary Treasure Set in Free for All. mods: Max Ammo and Reload Speed * Ivory Ceremonial Blade * Jade Bone Apron * Lapis Lazuli Inca Vessel Reload speed and Max Ammo mods let you reload faster and carry more total ammo. Pirate's Available exclusively in the Uncharted 3 Special Edition in the EU. Clip Size and Max Ammo mods for more bullets and more bloodshed. Naughty Dog AK A black AK with various Naughty Dog paws printed on it. It can be obtained in contest and the now unavailable, Find the Ring competition. NDI AK This unique AK-47 appear to have a Naughty Dog camo on it. It is exclusive to only Naughty Dog devolopers as it was only seen and used by Naughty Dog. Pogo AK Purchase in store Trivia *The gun's firing sound is different in all 3 games. *The AK-47 Blindfire accuracy mod gives it a folding skeletal stock, which is a stock made up of only a frame but with nothing filled in. *The AK-47 is one of seven weapons (SAS-12, Dragon Sniper, Wes-44, Mk-NDI, AK-47, RPG-7, and 92FS) to appear in all 3 games. (In Drake's Deception, Drake can use a 92FS with a silencer under the name "Silenced Pistol" and it is Elena's main weapon in the game. While the RPG is not obtainable in Drake's Fortune, one of Eddy's pirates uses it in Chapter 1) *The AK-47 has Moderate recoil and generous damage very good for close to medium distance encounters. *In the Uncharted 3 Beta, a modification could be attached to the gun that increased the rate of fire. However, this feature was removed from the final game. *The Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception AK-47 has a smaller appearance than in the previous games. It only appears between chapter 6 through 11. It can easily be mistaken as the KAL-7, which is actually a variant of the AK-47 and is the same performance wise. *The AK-47 in Uncharted 3 multiplayer had its recoil reduced by 10% in Patch 1.09. *The AK-47 is even older than the Wes-44, as it was released in 1949. ---- ---- es:AK-47 Category:Uncharted Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss weapons Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Weapons